Used But Not Broken
by shoukisama
Summary: Kagome had a good life. Friends, family, and a home. But, in only one week, she loses it all. Just when she loses hope, she finds the one person who understands her, who cares for her. sesskag pairing
1. Chapter 1

Used But Not Broken

Guys, you gotta forgive me. Both of my other stories will have to be stopped. My computer caught one of those stupid god forsaken viruses and all of the chapters I had for both of them were deleted. Forgive me for not writing them again, but now I'm just having to many problems at school and emotional stuff is going on in my head. I'm no good at making up names, so I used the names of my friends from school. I hope they like it! I'll be writing the next chapter as soon as I get a new idea. Thanks for not getting angry at me, you guys! R&R pleases!

Day dreaming is one of my favorite past times. Ever since we got that new Math teacher, things have been about as interesting as watching paint dry. But just as soon as I thought it was all over,…well, see for yourself.

Monday morning had to be one of the worst beginnings there could be. I was late, I was tired, and worst of all, I was about to be alone. I walked into the hallway where we wait for band in the mornings. Oh, almost forgot. I'm Kagome. Just the most normal person in this whole town. Yep, this boring, old, normal town. Anyways, I was listening to my new CD when my friends Bre and Rainie came walking down the hall. I ride to school early in the morning with my brother, so I never get to see any of my other friends until near class time. I always like to have somebody to talk to, even if Lauren, one of my high school friends, is there when I get there. This morning she was asleep, as always. I stopped my CD and took my headphones off.

"Hey Bre! Guess what?" I stood up and ran to them. Bre was about as crazy you can get. She flung her arms in the air when I started jumping up and down.

"What, what is it? Stop jumping up and down. Kagome, calm down!" she screamed. Yeah, I was jumping up and down, but hey, if you were this excited wouldn't you do it, too? I thought so. I stopped the jumping and sat down reaching into my bag.

"Well, come here. I'm not getting up again. You know how I am in the morning!" I said as I patted the ground beside me. Bre came and sat down and Rainie just stood there.

"You too, Rainie. I wouldn't leave you out of anything this important. Hurry up and sit down, I wanna show you, too." She sat on my other side and I rummaged through my bag. After a few minutes they sort of lost interest and started talking about the clothes they saw at the mall yesterday. Finally, I found it. I took it out and held it before their awestruck eyes.

"See? Didn't I tell you is was great!" I said as they peered into the new necklace I brandished. Just this Saturday, I had gone to a restaurant and found this beautiful necklace on the table when I returned from the Coke machine. I asked around, but nobody seemed to know whose it was. I asked the owner what to do with it and he simply said "Finders keepers, I suppose. If anybody comes in a askin fer it, I'll send em in yer direction. It sure is a mighty fine necklace though, a pity to lose it. I'd be heart broken." And with that, I had just earned myself a precious gem.

"It's gorgeous, Kagome! How did you afford something that pretty? It would take me a year's allowance for something that expensive!" Rainie said as I handed it to them to get a good look. Bre was already crazy about shiny things, so she was practically in a trance. I told them the story, and they were both confused.

"How, why would somebody leave this in a restaurant like that?" Rainie said. She could tell I was mad by the look on my face.

"I _was_ eating there you know?" I said kind of stiffly. Rainie has very astute taste, I'll give her that. Though she was kind of right, that restaurant was not a good choice. When fish tastes like rat, that should be a big enough hint.

"Sorry, I just meant to say, why was it even there? If I were the owner of something that expensive, I would keep it locked up in a safe. It just seems so strange."

Thinking outside the box, yep, that's Rainie. Bre was kind of quiet so I asked her, "What do you think? You're just staring at it. Hello? Anybody home?" I said as I started to knock on her head.

"Stop it! I was just thinking. It is weird how somebody would just leave it, though." she said with a look on her face equivalent to a confused monkey. She slapped my hand away and then we all just stared at it until another friend of ours came inside. It was my good friend, Amanda. Bre called her over to us when she noticed that Amanda was giving us a funny look.

"Dude, you have to see this. Kagome really hit the jackpot." Bre said to her excitedly. She sat her things on the floor and as she walked over she said "Like she did with Inu Yasha? Ha, just kidding you, Kagome." Inu Yasha was my bad choice of a boyfriend which ended in disaster. And with that, she sat down to join our small group of band nerds. She then, too, began to get caught up in the jewel's beauty.

"Wow, it's nice. Can I see it?" she said putting her hand out with a smile on her face. Ah, I couldn't turn down one of my bestest friends! I put it in her hand and said, "Sure, but be careful with it. I think I'll go get some breakfast while you three gawk at it. Be back in a minute."

I got up and watched them mumble something of a goodbye and then went down the hall towards the snack machine. As I approached it I spotted Inu Yasha and his new girl, Kikyo, who just so happened to be my cousin! And did I mention she copies everything I wear? She was all over him, I thought about buying some coffee and "accidentally" spill it on her.

"Oh look who it is," she was staring at me while she put her arms around Inu Yasha, "The poor, lonely, stupid geek. Perhaps we should lend her money for her breakfast, she may not have enough money to eat. I bet she's using all of her money up paying for her old, rundown house!"

By now she was almost at a yell. She was always one to try and get as much attention as possible. Just when I was about to slap her Bre, Rainie, ad Amanda came running to my side. Knowing I had friends to get my back I decided to give her a taste of her own medicine.

"You know, Kikyo, _you_ live in that same house. And for your information, we could throw you out any time we feel like it." I pulled out a some tens, "And by the way, I believe I am the one who has the money. Too bad I'll have to buy lunch for all my friends, and not my self-centered, spoiled cousin!"

Now who was smiling! She huffed and stomped away, catching Inu Yasha's hand in her terrible death grip. All of my friends started to cheer for me.

"Way to show her, Kagome!" Amanda told me. I walked ever so victoriously to the snack machine and got my breakfast. We all walked back to the band hall and laughed about the look on her face. I love it when the good guy wins!

I hope that made up for those other chapters. This one is long, I'll try to ease it up a bit on the next chapter that rolls along. R&R IS IMPORTANT!


	2. Chapter 2

Yay, I finally got another idea. Thanks for the reviews, those of you that did. Well, enjoy!

After my little word battle with Kikyo, I felt like I could take on the world. At lunch, me and my friends were sitting outside waiting for class to start up again. I had brought some playing cards that day so we were busying ourselves with them. I'm not sure what game we were playing but I know that Amanda was winning.

"Yes, another win for me!" she said after one game. She was better at this than we all thought.

"Okay, I give up. This game is getting boring." I said as I set my cards down. Bre and Rainie did the same.

"Yea, me too. It's no fun when you win every single time." they both said. Just then, Inu Yasha walked up behind me. I didn't even notice him until I saw the look on Rainie's face. I slowly turned around half expecting there to be an ax murderer behind me or something. When I saw who it was I snapped my head back so I was facing my friends.

"What do you want? Shouldn't you be with Kikyo!" I said still not facing him. He moved closer to me, I could feel it.

"I need to talk to you…" he said. I turned to say something more to him but when I saw the look on his face, I knew something was wrong. I started to put the cards back in their case as I said, "Well, go ahead and tell me. I've got time."

He didn't say anything for a moment. I looked up from the cards and he was still standing there. I put the cards in my pocket and turned around.

"Well? Go on." He looked me right in the eyes. Now I could tell that something was really wrong. He glanced at my group of friends and nodded to the side of the building a few yards away.

"Not here. In private. Over there." he said as he began walking over to the wall. I looked at my friends confused. They were as stumped as me.

"Go with him. Maybe he's breaking up with Kikyo. Maybe he's asking you out again!" Bre said. I gave her a look and stood up. I followed him over to the wall. He leaned against it as I stood in front of him. Once again, he looked me in the eyes. I folded my arms and said, "Well, we're alone now, what is it?" He waited for a second then looked to make sure nobody was watching us.

"I'm waiting. If you just brought me over here for nothing, I'll be going now." I said as I started to turn away. He grabbed my hand and pulled me back so I was facing him.

"Kagome…I…" He was staring at the ground when he took a step closer to me.

"What is it? Hey, I'm up here. Hurry up and tell me, class is about to start." I glanced at my watch. Just when I was about to say something else he looked up at my face. I was in total shock when he pulled me towards him and wrapped his arms around me. He's never acted like this before, not even with Kikyo. What is going on!

"I just wanted to tell you, I left Kikyo. What I did to you was wrong. Kagome, I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I wasn't thinking. Kikyo just took over my mind. I don't know what happened to me. I was stupid, please forgive me." I pulled away from him. He was looking at the ground again, so I took his chin and made his eyes meet mine. Just then, the bell rang.

"Is that all? I thought you might be in trouble or something. Look, Inu Yasha, I don't know what's making you act so weird, but it's freaking me out. I'm over it, I'm over you. I don't care what you were thinking, I don't care what she did to brainwash you. I'm finished with you. No matter how bad you may feel now, you'll never get me back. I'm sorry, but you made the choice. Now you have to stick with it." I had started to cry so I turned my back to him and began to walk to class. I walked to my locker only to see Kikyo standing there…with my friends around her…and a smirk on her face……

Another chapter done! Me loves the cliffhangers! See, I told you it wouldn't be as long as the last one. The next chapter will magically appear when I get reviews! Wow, this magic stuff is fun! R&R


	3. Chapter 3

Wow, a third chapter! To tell you the truth, this is the farthest I've ever gotten in writing a story! Thanks again for the reviews. Bon Appetite! (metaphorically speaking)

I quickened my pace when I saw them all standing there together. Kikyo was in the middle, and the rest of them were glaring at me from behind her. I stomped up to them and shot an evil eye at Kikyo.

"What are you guys doing with _her_? Come on, we can all walk to class together." I took Amanda's hand and started to walk, but she didn't move. I turned around and looked at her. She took her hand out of mine and backed away from me.

"It's just too bad. An eye for an eye, and a tooth for a tooth." Kikyo said to me. Amanda moved beside her and wouldn't look at me.

"What do you mean? Bre, Rainie, Amanda, what is this?" I said sounding a wee bit desperate. None of them did anything accept look at Kikyo. Then, the few words I had never hoped to hear, were said. I looked from face to face for an answer, but all I got was silence

Finally, Kikyo said, "Your friends are with me now. As I said before, you take my boyfriend, I take your only friends. All is fair in love and war, I suppose. Your old friends belong with me, where they can be popular and have more than they ever could with you." Kikyo finally said. I looked from one person to another looking for someone to deny what she had said. Nobody spoke.

"Guys, it's not true, is it? Tell me she's lying. This is a joke right? She's not telling the truth, she can't be." I said, my heart beginning to break. Finally, Rainie spoke up.

"We only needed you to get closer to Kikyo. We used you, get over it. You're on your own now." she said. She didn't even look at me when she said it. Kikyo let out a small laugh before she turned and walked away, taking all of them with her. I stood there, tears welling in my eyes.

"No…they couldn't…they didn't…" I mumbled as I started to back away. Just then, I bumped into somebody. I turned around to apologize but they said it first.

"Oh, sorry Kagome, I wasn't paying attention. Hey, is something wrong?" said the voice that almost made me want to break down. It was Inu Yasha. I wiped the tears form my eyes and turned around.

Trying my best to sound convincing, I told him, "Um, yea, I'm fine. I'd better get to class or I'll be late again."

I turned around and began to walk when he stopped me. I was trying so hard to keep it in, but I couldn't. Tears began to fall down my cheeks and onto my notebook.

"Kagome, what's wrong? What happened?" he asked. I've never heard concern in his voice before. I hugged my books closer to me and walked past him, only saying, "I'm fine, see you later."

I couldn't stay there, not any more. I walked home and locked myself in my room. Every time my mom or dad would ask what was wrong, I would only say, "Nothing, just leave me alone!" Now, I wish I had never been so rude, so ugly to them. Not just to them, but Inu Yasha and all of my friends. I never left my room one time that day. It was the only place I felt happy, well, as happy as I could get at this point.

yes, my magic hath worketh. It not only fun, but productive! R&R And I'll be on the next chapter like white on rice!


End file.
